


The Unbreakable Promise

by Kaylaisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #ArmyAU, #NavyAU, #SupernaturalAU, #castielnovak, #destiel, #fiance, #mariage, #wedding, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaisland/pseuds/Kaylaisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a Navy officer while Dean Winchester is an Army Captain. They meet and fall in love but War calls ahead. They have to go in their separate ways but in the end, will they break the promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbreakable Promise

Castiel was walking to his apartment with two envelopes in his hands. Dean was sitting on the couch, watching TV with a beer in his hand. This would always make Cas laugh, seeing Dean happy and how grumpy he is in the morning, how he would always eat pecan pie and cheeseburgers. Dean loved to see Castiel cook for him, to give him massages when his muscles were hurting him, to have a karaoke night even though they both sucked. For them, each other was perfect and it was true love.

" Hey baby, the Army sent you this" Cas gave one of the envelope to Dean and sat next to him. They both opened their envelopes together, being scared. They knew what it meant, they just hoped it would of been something else like giving medals but no, it was a call for war. They needed both of them for the Somalia war. None of them wanted to go, they both wanted to stay in their apartment together, live a beautiful life and have a normal couple life. They both knew it could never happen, they were very important for the country. Dean served so Sam wouldn't go, Castiel had to go since no one in his family was willing to go even his older brothers.

Castiel couldn't help but have tears in his eyes, he finished reading the letter at the same time as Dean and looked at him in the eyes. Dean didn't wait one second to jump into his boyfriend's arms and cry in his arms. They were scared, more than ever. Before, they had nobody to live with, nobody taking care of them, nobody to share a life with but they found each other and this was the worst feeling in the world to know you are going to war but so is the love of your life and the both of you could die or worst, none of them would die. They both couldn't think of a life with the other, they just loved each other so much.

"I-I don't want to go" Dean calmly said in between sobs.

"Neither do I Dean" Castiel wiped his own tears away, standing up to walk to their room. They had to get ready, they were asking them to meet them at the station as soon as they received the letters, that meant it was urgent and very important. Castiel and Deann took their time to get ready, help each other out, not finding one shoe, mixing some clothes. They tried to laugh even though they couldn't. Castiel was staring at himself on the mirror and sighed sadly.

"I hope I wouldn't have to get in these clothes anymore" He stated, still looking at himself. His eyes were dead, they weren't as bright and shinning like before. Dean walked behind him, spinning his love in his arms and kissed him softly.

"The last one, after we live together forever" Dean's smile was trying to comfort Castiel, he gave him a little smile back.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

________

Castiel was looking at his feet, submerging in the water. The water was cold, his bones were freezing but he couldn't do anything. Tears were streaming down his face and the water was already to his hips. The submarine has been shot and they were sinking. Everybody was crying and panicked but M.Novak couldn't do anything, he wouldn't be able to see his beautiful army man named M.Winchester. He will never be able to hold on the promise they both gave to each other. The water was by his chin now. He closed his eyes, remembering the beautiful emerald eyes he laid eyes on, the pink pulp lips of his beloved, the way his stomach wanted to explode when they shared their first kiss.

_Dean walked back Castiel to the front door of his luxurious apartment. The building was tall, the windows were clean and some people had flowers on their balcony. Dean felt safe when he looked at the neighborhood and he was thinking how simple and amusing it would be to live with Castiel. “Dean, calm down, first date” He thought to himself but he was feeling something with the blue eyed man that he never felt with anybody else.There was a silence but it wasn't an awkward one, the opposite actually, it was calm and it felt nice._

_" Here it is! " Castiel sadly exclaimed. He didn't want to leave Dean, this was the first date but he felt like he met him 4 years ago and the chemistry was there, they would blush occasionally, feel butterflies in their stomach._

_" It was a pleasure to have you as a date M.Novak " Dean smiled politely, admiring the blue eyes of Castiel._

_" Call me Castiel or Cas please.." Castiel blushed, looking down to cover it but quickly looked up to meet Dean's eyes._

_" I know you told me that you never kissed in a first date but.." Dean coughed, feeling a little shy. " I thought I could be an exception.." Dean gulped, biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of such an handsome man as Castiel._

_" It will be my pleasure " Castiel smiled before leaning in to kiss Dean's lips. It was soft, they melt on each others lips._

" I'm sorry Dean.." He whispered before letting himself drown in the cold water of the ocean.

\--------

At the exact same time, on the ground where Dean Winchester was fighting for his country, got shot in his lower abdomen. The pain made him scream, it wasn't his first time being shot but it always hurt like the first time. His body was full of scars from them. The soldiers circled him and brought him somewhere safe to see his wound. His beautiful tan skin was becoming pale as the blood was coming out like the Niagara Falls. He knew this time it was different, he knew this time he wouldn't make it. Tears were rolling down his face, laughing a bit from all the stupid things he has done with Castiel during their 2 years relationship and the way he proposed to him.

_" There is an angel named Cassiel that loved humanity more than anything. He had various names, Cas, Casitiel, Castiel.." Dean looked at Castiel who was next to him and took a box out of his black suit._

_" Everybody remembered him as the angel who fell in love with the righteous man.." Dean got on one knee and opened the box._

_Castiel looked down at Dean with tears in his eyes, this is something he never thought would happen. He dreamed about it, a lot of times, different scenarios, different places but every time he thought about it, he could only see happiness ._

_" Castiel Novak, be my angel and let me be your righteous man by marring me? " Dean said in a low voice, it normally meant he was either nervous or he was trying to turn Cas on. Castiel wiped the tears away, being speechless. He nodded and jumped in Dean's arms, making his fall. They laughed as Cas was on top of his fiance and kissed softly, enjoying this moment together._

_“ Yes Dean, Yes!” He chuckled nervously, and suddenly remembered that their lives were different, a war was coming soon. They both were commanded and needed in this war._

_“ But we both know the mission is soon. Promise me we will get married after and quit to live happily together Dean.”_

_“ I promise.”_

" I'm sorry Cas.." He whispered as he let himself go, feeling his companions screaming at him to come back but he wouldn't feel any pain anymore.

\--------

The place was white, Dean was in a suit, a white suit. He remembered it, it was the one he was going to wear for his wedding with Castiel. He smiled sadly as he past his hand on the fabric, feeling how soft it was and he loved this one because his beloved chose it for him. He heard footsteps, looking at the aisle and there was his blue eyed man, walking with flowers in his hands and a beautiful smile on his lips.

"C-Cas?.." Dean hardly said as his eyes widen open to see the love of his life there.

" I'm here my love" Castiel's voice broke down of happiness and excitement as he threw the flowers as hard as he could and ran to Dean. Winchester ran to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Novak wrapped them around his neck. They kissed each other with so much love, passion, need-god, they both missed this feeling. They were crying on each others cheeks but they didn't care, they were happy and finally together. Castiel broke the kiss to catch up his breath as Dean looked into his eyes.

" My beautiful husband"


End file.
